Tricked
by Lady Sundance
Summary: Une jeune journaliste est assassinée. Pourquoi? Une enquête qui va mener Eames et Goren dans un milieu peu recommandable. Ils comprènent qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre? Comment concilier travail d'équipe et sentiments? Que vont-ils faire
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

_- Allo ?_

- C'est moi, je vais être en retard d'une 1 heure tout au plus, j'ai un rendez-vous de dernière minute, je suis vraiment désolée.

_- Non ce n'est pas grave, tu es journaliste maintenant et je sais que tu bosses dure pour te faire un nom._

- Merci de ta compréhension, tu es vraiment une amie formidable.

_- Ecoute Livia fait attention ok ? Tu as choisi un sujet tabou et cela pourrait être dangereux._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai conscience.

_- Ok dans ce cas à dans une heure ?_

- Oui bisous et surtout amuse toi, ne m'attends pas pour t'éclater.

_- Ok bisous. _

Bâtiment désaffecté à Brooklyn :

- Hello, il y a quelqu'un ? C'est moi Livia Moore, vous savez la journaliste.

Le bâtiment semblait désert hormis les bruits de la rue et les gémissements de chats et chiens affamés.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez !

(Bruit de pas)

- Ah c'est vous, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas. Que, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Non arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie non.

- Tout le monde te disait de ne pas mettre ton nez n'importe ou. Petite fouille merde.

- Je ne dirai rien, je vous jure.

- C'est trop tard mademoiselle Moore. Il fallait y penser auparavant.

- Noooooooooooooon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une vague de froid avait pris possession de New-York. Goren et Eames avaient beau être emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux, ils étaient toujours gelés.

- Qu'avons nous officier Greenaway ? Demanda Alexandra Eames en s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année tuée par balle. Pas d'identité, je suis désolé.

Goren et Eames soulevèrent le ruban jaune de la police délimitant la scène de crime. Le corps de la jeune femme était étalé au milieu d'un vieux terrain abandonné.

- Alors Bobby éclaire-moi de tes lumières.

Bobby Goren envoya un petit sourire amusé à sa partenaire avant d'annoncer.

- Elle n'a pas été tuée ici. Une balle dans le cou libère beaucoup de sang. Ici il n'y a rien. Non, celui qui la tuée, a déposé le corps ici.

- Nous n'avons pas d'identité l'informa Eames mais regarde ses vêtements.

- Elle est bien habillée conclu Goren, ce n'est pas une sans-abri. Quelqu'un doit avoir émit un avis de recherche la concernant.

- Elle est habillée comme pour sortir. Nous vérifierons tout cela au bureau. Sans une identité nous sommes bloqués.

Bobby Goren était à son bureau lorsque Eames surgit derrière lui.

- J'ai une identité. Il s'agit de Livia Moore.

- Elle portée disparue depuis combien de temps ?

- Hier soir. C'est son amie qui a signalé sa disparition. D'après elle, elle n'est jamais venue à son anniversaire.

- Hmm je vois.

- Ce n'est pas tout ! Elle a reçu un appel de Livia hier à 21h30. Elle lui a annoncé qu'elle venait d'obtenir un rendez-vous de dernière minute. Selon elle, elle devait être en retard de une heure, tout au plus.

- Mais elle n'est jamais venue. Eames, si on trouve la personne qui lui a fixé ce rendez-vous, on a notre assassin.

- Dans ce cas, allons voir son amie. C'est la dernière à lui avoir parlé.

**_Appartement de Rachel Dronitch._**

**_Brooklyn mardi 6 décembre._**

- Rachel Dronitch ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Robert Goren de la criminelle et voici ma coéquipière Alexandra Eames. Nous sommes là pour votre amie Livia Moore.

- La criminelle ? Les yeux de la jeune montraient de la peur et de la tristesse.

- Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que son corps a été retrouvé à Brooklyn dans un terrain vague. Eames posa amicalement sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

- Je lui avait dit de faire attention.

- Pouvons-nous entrer pour discuter ? Demanda Goren

- Oh oui excusez-moi je…

- Non, ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas grave la rassura Eames.

L'intérieur de l'appartement était encore en désordre.

- Désolée de vous recevoir dans tout ce chantier. Nous avons fêté mes 24 ans hier soir.

- Que pouvez vous nous dire sur votre amie ? S'enquit Goren.

- Elle était journaliste, elle avait beaucoup d'ambition. Je savais que cela allait la tuer. Elle voulait toujours mettre son nez dans des affaires trop dangereuses pour elle.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Elle travaillait sur un article concernant d'anciens nazis qui auraient immigrés aux USA sous une fausse identité.

- Je vois fis Goren pensif.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous hier soir ?

- Oui pour son article justement. Oh je lui ai dit de faire attention.

- Mademoiselle Dronitch, savez vous pour quel journal elle travaillait ? Questionna Eames.

- Pour le New-York Times.

- Merci pour votre aide et sachez que nous allons trouver qui a fait cela la rassura Bobby Goren.

- Oh une dernière question. Votre amie, était-elle juive?

- Non mais elle avait été élevée par une nurse qui avait survécu à Dachau. Elle y a perdu toute sa famille et c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ici.

- Pour débuter une nouvelle vie conclu Goren.

- Oui.

Goren et Eames étaient bloqués dans le trafic de la grande ville qu'était New-York. Eames se surprit à observer son partenaire.

- Tu as l'air inquiet ?

- Je pense à cette affaire. Quoi qu'elle ai découvert, cela lui a valu d'être assassinée. Alex, je ne sais pas sur quoi on va tomber, mais cette enquête va être difficile.

- Et dangereuse je pense.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

_**Bureau du New-York times.**_

- Je n'arrive pas à croire à sa mort, elle avait l'air si prévenante se lamenta John Winchester. Mais dites moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Pourrions-nous jeter un coup d'œil à son bureau monsieur Winchester demanda Eames.

- Oui bien sur. Suivez-moi.

Le bureau de la jeune femme était petit mais ordonné et très bien éclairé. On devait y être à l'aise.

- Je vois un ordinateur portable sur son bureau remarqua Goren, elle ne l'emportait pas avec elle ?

- Non, seulement le week-end, elle fermait toujours le bureau à clef, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu pénétrer ici. Nous ne fouillons pas dans les affaires des collègues.

- Saviez-vous qu'elle enquêtait sur un sujet délicat ? Le questionna Eames.

- Oui, cette histoire de nazis ne me plaisait pas, mais elle faisait du bon boulot alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui aurais interdit d'y trouver un quelconque intérêt. Cela aurait fait augmenter nos ventes.

- Je vois, donc vous saviez et que vous disait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait de ses avancées ?

- Non jamais, elle était secrète mais elle m'avait promis qu'une fois l'article fini, elle m'en ferait profiter.

- Bien merci monsieur Winchester, comme vous le savez nous allons emporter son ordinateur portable et quelques documents l'informa Goren

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, nous avons tous envie de voir l'assassin derrière les verrous.

**_1PP_**

Alex et Bobby étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre afin de procéder aux recherches dans l'ordinateur portable de la victime.

- Tiens, regarde cela Bobby, visiblement nous sommes sur le site d'un groupe qui prône la suprématie de la race blanche et devine où ils sont implantés ?

- Ici à New-York.

- Bien joué détective Robert Goren vous êtes très doué remarqua Eames en offrant son plus beau sourire à son partenaire.

Goren fut séduit par le sourire d'Alex, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était séduisante.

- Merci Alex.

- Regarde dans ses mails, elle a eu des contacts avec Ned Jones..

- Qui est le chef du groupe raciste !

- Tout à fait et c'est même plutôt menaçant.

- Amenons ce gentil monsieur Jones en salle d'interrogatoire.

_**Salle d'interrogatoire.**_

- Monsieur Jones, voici une copie des mails que vous avez envoyé à Livia Moore.

- Comment avez vous eu ses mails ? Demanda Jones d'un air penaud.

- Dans son ordinateur. Selon moi, elle les avait gardé au cas ou elle se serrait sentie menacée. En cas de problèmes.

- Livia Moore ?

- Oui la journaliste retrouvée assassinée hier matin ! Eames présenta les photos du cadavre.

- Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas moi d'accord je ne l'ai pas tuée. Je vous jure.

- Pourtant l'entente n'était pas très cordiale entre vous ? Expliqua Bobby.

- Elle mettait son nez partout, d'ailleurs, mes idées ne sont un secret pour personne. Alors pourquoi aurais-je tué cette fille ?

- Ce n'est pas vos idées le problème monsieur Jones. Livia Moore était persuadée que des nazis avaient immigrés aux USA après la guerre sous une fausse identité.

- Vous ! Eames pointa un doigt accusateur vers Jones.

- Je suis un américain, je suis né à Boston.

- Il peut s'agir de quelqu'un de votre groupe, vous êtes combien à être né dans les années 20 ? Questionna Goren

- Une dizaine, mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de cela. Tout ce que cette fille voulait était des réponses à ses questions.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Pourquoi nous n'aimions les nègres et les Arabes, bref tous ceux qui polluent notre bon pays. Un rictus haineux apparu sur le visage de Jones. Vous n'avez rien contre moi. Ses questions se sont faites plus agressives et moi j'ai le sang chaud, alors je me suis énervé. Vous savez cela ne me dérange pas d'expliquer notre point de vue. Cela peut toujours éveiller des esprits et faire de nouveaux adeptes.

- Vous n'étiez pas à Brooklyn avant hier soir ?

- Non, j'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai même fait de l'esclandre vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier.

- On le fera, remarqua sèchement Eames.

Goren et Eames étaient assis à leur bureau et pensaient à l'affaire lorsque le Capitaine Danny Ross pointa le bout de son nez.

- Bonjour détectives, j'ai eu une réunion avec le maire et il compte se faire réélire. Il mise sur la diminution de la criminalité dans cette bonne vieille ville. Il est aussi très intéressé pas votre enquête. Comment avance t'elle ?

- Nous n'avons plus de suspect numéro un avoua Goren.

- Notre suspect principal a un alibi en béton. Nous avons vérifié expliqua Eames.

- Vous avez bien une piste ? S'inquiéta Ross.

- Oui nous travaillons toujours sur ce groupe raciste. Disons que la victime a mis son nez dans une affaire dangereuse.

- Bien continuez sur votre lancée. Il ne faut pas décevoir le maire. Danny Roos leur lança un sourire qui en disait long, "trouvez-moi l'assassin au plus vite"

- Bien capitaine.

Une fois le capitaine hors de vue. Bobby et Alex se regardèrent, inquiets.

- Tu vois Alex, je t'avais dis que cette affaire allait être éprouvante.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

- Je te paye un verre lança Bobby.

- Bien volontiers. Tu connais un endroit calme, sans capitaine et journaliste ?

- Compte sur moi.

Dans la voiture qui menait au pub, Eames ne cessa de penser à sa demande de changement de partenaire. Elle était contente de s'être ravisée. Goren était un flic hors du commun. Il avait une façon d'agir bien particulière mais il était très humain et il avait un charme non négligable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le bar que Goren avait choisi était tenu par un ancien flic de la criminelle et donc les clients étaient du métier.

L'endroit était sombre mais accueillant par sa lumière tamisée. Goren présenta un siège à Eames et ils s'installèrent confortablement au comptoir et commandèrent 2 bières.

- Alors qu'en pense-tu Alex ?

- C'est calme et reposant, remarqua Eames.

Alors qu'Alex observait l'endroit, il en profita pour étudier sa partenaire. Elle avait vraiment de beaux cheveux qui lui descendaient aux épaules et la lumière mettait en évidence ses traits fins.

_Ses lèvres sont si belles et son petit nez est vraiment mignon à croquer _pensa Goren.

- Bobby ? A quoi pense-tu ?

Goren émergea soudain de sa rêverie, avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Je pensais a ce que nous a dit Ross, c'est tout.

_J'espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que je l'observais. Ce serait terriblement gênant_.

- Ne pense plus à cette affaire ce soir, tu en as fini pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons bien le droit de nous reposer et de passer à autre chose.

Oui, oui tu as raison Alex.

Goren gigotait maladroitement sur son siège.

- Dis-moi, que compte tu faire de ton week-end ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que je vais me louer un DVD et commander du chinois. Et toi ?

- Je vais dire bonjour à ma famille, j'ai besoin de respirer et de voir d'autres têtes que les suspects et les gars du bureau.

Réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être vexé Bobby, elle ajouta.

- Désolée, je ne parlais pas de toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave et puis tu ne m'as pas vexé. Tu as raison, il faut s'évader de temps en temps pour ne pas devenir fou.

Un vide s'installa entre les deux détectives et chacun commença à rêvasser. Eames en profita pour observer Goren de façon très discrète.

_Il est vraiment charmant _pensa t'elle.

_Je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux aussi beaux et il est vraiment intelligent. Il a une manière bien particulière de s'immiscer dans l'esprit des criminels. Beau et bon flic_.

- Allo, la terre à Eames.

Goren passa une main devant son visage.

- Je te surprends à rêver toi aussi Alex.

- Oui excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

- Oui moi aussi, je te ramène à ta voiture.

- Merci.

Le trajet en voiture était silencieux. La radio égrainait une musique douce, ce qui allait bien avec l'état de fatigue avancé d'Alex et Bobby.

_Concentre-toi sur ta conduite Bobby, tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux de ta coéquipière, tu sais à quel point cela complique les relations de travail._

_Arrête Alex, cesse de faire une fixation sur lui. Les histoires entre partenaires sont toutes vouées à l'échec, alors redescends sur terre._

- Voilà, on est arrivé.

Alex sursauta à la voix de Goren. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- Bobby tu m'as fait peur. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

- Je crois que nous avons vraiment besoin de repos. Bonne nuit Alex.

- Bonne nuit Bobby.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avant qu' Eames ne sorte du véhicule. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture en sentant le regard de Goren dans son dot.

Sur le chemin vers son domicile, Alex pensait toujours à Bobby. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant et un léger frisson parcouru son corps.

- Cela va aller Alex, c'est peut-être cette affaire qui te tourmente et qui joue sur ton mental. Regarde-toi, tu parle toute seule maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Bien qu'ils n'aient plus de suspect numéro 1 Goren et Eames continuèrent leur enquête dans le milieu de l'extrême droite américaine.

- Alex, voici la liste des 10 personnes qui pourraient être d'anciens nazis.

- Il y a les lieux de naissance sur cette liste ?

- Oui et j'ai déjà téléphoné dans toutes ces villes, je me suis renseigné sur tous ces hommes expliqua Goren.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Eames.

- Oui je savais que tu étais fatiguée, j'ai donc pris les devants.

- Qu'est-ce qui en ressort d'intéressant ?

- Nick Sanderson, de la ville de Whitestone. Il n'y a jamais eu de famille Sanderson et encore moins un Nick Sanderson.

- Bingo, le voici notre nazi s'exclama Alex.

_**Salle d'interrogatoire :**_

L'homme installé de l'autre côté de la table était d'aspect maladif et qui plus est, en fauteuil roulant.

- Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas de Whitestone monsieur Sanderson, enfin si on peut vous appeler ainsi car c'est une fausse identité s'énerva Alex.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous nous racontiez tout Nick.

L'homme les fixa pendant un temps avant de baisser la tête et d'avouer.

- Je n'ai pas tué cette fille mais c'est vrai je suis venu ici avec une fausse identité, c'était après la guerre.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Harold Crémer, je suis né à Berlin. Regardez-moi bon Dieu, je n'ai pas assassiné cette fille. Je suis handicapé et malade, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je risque hein ? L'extradition ? Je serai mort avant toute forme de procès. Je n'étais même pas là le jour où cette fille est morte. J'étais à Chicago, pour un meeting.

- Non mais un de vos amis aurait pu faire le coup, argua Eames.

- Ils étaient avec moi au meeting. Vérifiez.

- Ne vous inquiété pas on le fera dit Goren.

- Nous n'y sommes pour rien dans ce meurtre. Laissez-moi partir ou j'appelle mon fils Eliot, il est avocat.

Alex et Bobby n'avaient pas de preuve pour arrêter Harold Crèmer et tous les alibis étaient exacts. Aucun d'eux n'étaient à New-York le soir du meurtre, sauf Jones, qui se trouvait à l'hôpital.

_**Bureau du Capitaine Ross :**_

- Si j'appréhende bien, vous n'avez plus de suspect ?

- Non Capitaine, aucun d'eux n'a pu commettre ce meurtre avoua Bobby.

- Nous avons tout fouillé, vérifié les alibis tout concorde expliqua Alex.

- Bien détectives, cette affaire prend de l'ampleur et le maire veut des résultats. Revoyez votre dossier et enquêtez du côté des amis. Ils ont été négligés, le fait que cette fille travaillait sur un sujet dangereux vous a peut-être lancé dans une mauvaise direction.

- Bien Capitaine. Nous n'y avions pas pensé, il est vrai que cette histoire de nazis a pris une grande place dans notre esprit et Bobby et moi en sommes désolés.

- Oui, nous aurions du rester ouverts à d'autres hypothèses s'excusa Goren.

- Vous pouvez disposer et n'oubliez pas détectives, le maire attend.

Eames était avachie sur sa chaise et laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Ça va Alex ? S'inquiéta Goren

- Oui, c'est juste que nous ne sommes nulle part et je doute que l'un de ses amis soit coupable.

- Moi aussi, je pense que nous suivons la bonne piste.

- Ross nous a demandé d'être plus ouverts et d'orienter notre enquête vers les amis.

Deux jours d'enquête parmi les amis et la famille ne fit rien ressortir.

**_Bureau du Capitaine Ross:_**

- Capitaine, cette fille était aimée de tous et ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, la voir réussir dans le journalisme.

- Détective Goren, gardez votre calme, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour vous et Eames.

- Capitaine, Goren et moi sommes convaincus que notre première piste était exacte. D'accord, tous ces hommes ont un alibi mais il peut s'agir d'une autre personne qui aurait intérêt à ce que toute cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas.

- Vous avez l'air convaincue détective !

- Capitaine, ses amis n'ont rien à voir dans cette affaire, il faut enquêter du côté de son métier de journaliste.

Goren écoutait Eames et Danny Ross mais son esprit était ailleurs. Eames avait dit quelque chose de pertinent. Une personne aurait-elle intérêt à ce que l'article de Livia Moore ne soit pas publié ?

Il se leva et sorti en trombe du bureau de Ross.

- Pouvez-vous me dire quel est le problème du détective Goren ?

- Je ne sais pas Capitaine mais je… .

- Allez voir ce qui l'en est et continuez sur vos premières impressions, puisque vous pensez être sur la bonne voie.

- Merci Capitaine.

- N'oubliez pas le maire !

Eames du se retenir de ne pas se jeter au coup de Ross, cette histoire de maire lui sortait pas tous les pores de la peau.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Quand Eames arriva à hauteur de Bobby, il était occupé à fouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de quitter Ross sans raison, sans un mot ? Il pense que tu as été piqué par une mouche.

- Alex, ce que tu as dit à propos d'une personne qui aurait assassiné Lilvia Moore, car les révélations qu'elle voulait faire risquaient de lui nuire.

- Oui et alors ? Je ne suis pas ton raisonnement Bobby.

- Je me souviens d'une affaire, c'était il y a dix ans et un de mes amis était dessus, tu sais celui qui possède le bar ?

- Oui, continue!

- Voilà c'est cet article, l'affaire Kerry Morgan.

Alex jeta à Bobby un regard interrogateur.

- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais cinglé et écoute.

- Je suis là pour ça et je ne te regarde pas comme si tu étais fou.

Goren se débattait avec le journal et enfin il l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

Voilà, ce sont ces deux pages. Ecoute ceci : 

**_Kerry Morgan, la fille de la célèbre actrice Josy Hanna a avoué le meurtre du détective privé, qui avait été engagé par Beau Feldman l'ex mari de Josy. Le détective Kreg Deaver avait été retrouvé poignardé à son domicile alors qu'il était sur le point de transmettre son rapport à Feldman. Après une longue enquête et pas mal de fausses pistes l'assassin a enfin été arrêté. Kerry a avoué le meurtre de Deaver car celui-ci allait permettre la révélation d'un scandale concernant sa mère Josy Hanna. La jeune fille, qui voulait faire carrière dans la musique a eu peur que ces révélations ne lui ferment les portes de la gloire. _**

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, d'après toi on serait face à une affaire du même style admis enfin Eames.

- Oui c'est cela, les amis sont hors de cause, l'extrême droite aussi, alors qui ?

- Tu as raison Bobby, bon boulot. Ce n'est parce qu'un de tes proches est convaincu de la supériorité des blancs que tu l'es aussi.

- Mais cela ne va pas dire que tu ne vas pas défendre cette personne, car dans ce cas de figure tu te défends aussi.

- Qui aurait intérêt à ce que toute cette histoire ne soit pas publiée ?

- Crémer, son fils est avocat non ?

- Faisons des recherche sur cet Eliot Sanderson.

Alors que Goren s'éloignait, Eames ne pu réprimer un petit sourire.

_il est vraiment exceptionnel_, _je suis contente de travailler avec lui. Quand je pense que j'ai voulu changer de partenaire. Folle._

Goren de son côté, se retourna pour voir la réaction d'Alex.

_J'espère que je l'ai impressionée. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

_**Hall du palais de justice :**_

- Eliot Sanderson est le type le plus ambitieux que je connaisse, il ne veut qu'une chose, grimper les échelons et devenir un avocat renommé expliqua un jeune avocat à Bobby Goren.

- Vous le connaissez bien ? Intervint Alex.

- Suffisamment pour aller pêcher avec lui le week-end.

- Il n'a pas de famille ? S'étonna Bobby.

- Non, son père est mort en Irak, pendant la guerre du Golf et sa mère est folle, elle est placée.

- Oh, je vois. Eames avait envie de rire en pensant au vieux Crémer.

- A t'il une copine ?

- Non, il n'a pas le temps pour ça s'amusa le jeune avocat. Par contre l'autre fois, je l'ai entendu fixer un rendez-vous à une fille. C'est comique car il parlait bas, comme s'il voulait ne pas être entendu.

- Vraiment ? Eames devint maintenant intéressée par la conversation.

- Avez-vous entendu le lieu de rendez-vous ?

- Non pas complètement mais c'était à Brooklyn, j'en suis certains.

- Merci.

_**Devant le palais de justice : **_

- Tu as entendu Alex ? Il invente des élèments sur sa vie, il cache le fait que son père soit un raciste.

- Oui et il a même plutôt intérêt car il a défendu des hommes d'affaires juifs ainsi que des personnes de couleurs. Comme publicité il y a mieux qu'un père raciste !

- Alex, tout devient plus compréhensible maintenant, il apprend que son père est menacé par une journaliste et il la contacte pour la tuer.

- Pourquoi n'a t'il pas essayé de la raisonner ?

- Il l'a peut-être fait, mais cela n'a pas marcher. Elle était comme lui, pleine d'ambition et on n'arrête pas facilement ces gens là. Il le savait car il est lui aussi un ambitieux que rien n'arrête.

- Cela dit, il a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi reste t'il en contact avec son père ? Je veux dire ils sont différents, alors pourquoi garder contact ?

- Il gagne bien sa vie et il est obligé d'aider son père qui est malade. Alex, c'est ainsi qu'il a appris que son père était menacé. C'est en l'aidant financièrement.

- Nous n'avons rien qui nous permette d'arrêter Eliot Sanderson, cela ne nous avance pas plus.

- S'il a bien donné rendez-vous à sa victime, il y est allez en voiture.

- Mais oui et le corps a été déplacé. Il nous faut un mandat de perquisition pour la voiture de Sanderson.

_**Garage d'Eliot Sanderson :**_

Une équipe de techniciens s'activait à fouiller la voiture de l'avocat.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit détectives, je ne comprends pas à quoi rime tout ceci s'énerva Sanderson.

- Livia Moore cela vous dit quelque chose ? Eames lui plaqua la photo du cadavre de la jeune fille sous le nez.

- Je n'ai rien avoir avec ça.

- Vous croyez que parce que vous êtes un avocat en vue, vous pouvez nous berner lui fit remarquer Goren ?

- Détective ? Un jeune technicien s'avança vers Alex.

- Nous avons trouvé un téléphone portable et des traces de sang.

- Monsieur Sanderson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Livia Moore. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être ou sera utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens un avocat d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour. Tournez-vous!

Goren lui passa les menottes et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Je n'ai pas assassiné cette fille je vous jure.

- Vous jurez aussi que votre père est mort en Irak. Eames s'était tournée vers lui avec un air moqueur.

- Quoi ?

- Votre problème Eliot c'est que vous voulez être au centre de l'attention. Expliqua Goren. Vous parlez de vous et de votre famille.

- Les gens vous écoutent continua Eames car vous avez un charisme incroyable, ils retiennent aussi toutes vos paroles.

- Que.. Je ne comprends pas.

- Il nous a suffit de poser des questions à vos amis pour apprendre que vous étiez un grand menteur, alors dites-moi maître Sanderson pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire quand vous nous dites que vous êtes innocent?

Cette dernière phrase laissa le jeune avocat sans voix.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

_**Salle 'interrogatoire :**_

La salle était calme et les deux personnes présentent étaient le détective Goren et Eliot Sanderson. Ce dernier avait refusé la présence d'un avocat « je peux me défendre moi-même, n'oubliez pas que je suis avocat » avait-il répondu.

Eliot n'était pas très grand et un peu enrobé, il désirait combler ce manque d'attraction physique par une très grande carrière comme avocat renommé. Goren avait lu dans ses yeux, toutes les volontés du monde à réussir. Il avait vu aussi que ce jeune homme, malgré le fait qu'il soit un assassin, avait des remords pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Ross et Eames se tenaient dernière le miroir sans tain et Goren regarda dans leur direction avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

- Nous avons des preuves que vous êtes coupable Eliot, avouez maintenant.

Le jeune le regarda sans répondre.

- Vous êtes pleins de haine, je le sais continua Goren. Regardez-vous, vous êtes présentable, vous avez des amis, de l'argent et professionnellement tout est parfait. La seule ombre au tableau est votre père, pas vrai Eliot ?

- J'ai toujours eu honte de lui. Pendant toute mon enfance, je n'ai jamais pu inviter un ami à la maison, de peur qu'il ne voie sa bibliothèque et ses images d'Hitler.

- Je vous comprends Eliot l'assura Goren.

- Moi qui pensais que tout cela serait fini, je croyais que la vie allait être plus belle une fois le diplôme en poche.

- Seulement vous vous êtes trompé ! Il a fallut continuer à mentir pour votre carrière.

- Certains de mes collègues ont des pères avocats, juges. J'ai du mentir pour ne pas trop parler du mien. Et puis cette fille est arrivée ! Elle mettait son nez partout, une fois l'affaire à la une des journaux, mon père aurait crié haut et fort que je suis son fils et adieu ma carrière. Je ne pouvais pas tuer mon père, on serrait remonté à moi plus facilement.

- Alors vous avez choisi cette fille, Livia Moore. Vous lui avez donné rendez-vous dans un vieil entrepôt, avec la promesse de l'aider et de lui fournir les informations nécessaires à son article.

- Oui, oui et je l'ai tuée et puis j'ai transporté son corps jusqu'à ce coin de Brooklyn. Je voulais qu'on la trouve vous savez ! Je ne voulais pas que son corps pourrisse dans cet entrepôt.

Eliot pleurait à chaudes larmes conscient de ce qu'il avait et du sort qui lui était réservé.

_**De l'autre côté du miroir :**_

- Comment fait-il s'étonna Ross, il est vraiment très fort.

- Cela fait maintenant un certain temps que je travaille avec Robert Goren et il a une façon remarquable de pénétrer dans l'esprit des assassins lui expliqua Eames.

- Hormis quelques points étranges, c'est un détective remarquable.

_Je sais et il est terriblement séduisant aussi. Il doit être très doux avec les femmes pensa Eames. Ah Goren !_

_**Salle d'interrogatoire : **_

Eliot Sanderson se mouchait, rongé par les remords, il avait vite avoué le meurtre de Livia Moore.

_Ce détective a tout compris, c'est comme s'il me connaissait _

- Pourquoi avez-vous assassiné cette fille Eliot. Vous auriez pu affronter la réalité lors de la publication de l'article. Vos amis savent que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père. Vos clients sont de cultures très différentes.

- Ils n'auraient pas compris renifla Eliot. Les gens vous tournent facilement le dos, une fois que vous faite la une des journaux pour une sombre affaire!

- Ce n'est pas vrai Eliot, pas les vrais amis et je suis certains que vous en avez.

Eliot Sanderson observait à présent Goren, comme s'il avait enregistré les paroles de Bobby et qu'il les repassait pour être certains d'avoir tout saisi.

- Mon père a gâché mon enfance et j'ai gâché ma carrière. Nous sommes les mêmes, tel père tel fils.

- Non Eliot ! vous n'êtes pas comme lui.

- Merci, merci.

Eliot Sanderson s'effondra en pleur, conscient de ce qui l'attendait. Deux officiers entrèrent dans la pièce et emmenèrent le coupable.

Goren resta songeur sur sa chaise pendant un bon bout de temps. Cet avocat prometteur allait finir ses jours en prison, encore une vie gâchée.

- Bon travail détective l'acclama Danny Ross. Le maire va être content. Je vais recevoir les éloges. Vous et Eames aurez votre promotion

- Merci Capitaine.

Goren s'éclipsa pour aller rejoindre Alex, la seule personne réconfortante à ses yeux.

- Bon travail Bobby.

- Je n'ai fait que mon boulot Alex. Enfin, nous avons fait notre boulot.

- Oui mais tu es remarquable, cette façon de comprendre les esprits criminels, fait de toi un grand détective de la criminelle.

- Uh… merci Alex ;

_Elle me complimente, elle me drague ou quoi ? Si je l'invitais à manger un morceau pour fêter notre promotion._

- Alex demanda timidement Bobby. Tu.. uh tu veux aller manger un morceau ? Je t'invite.

- Avec plaisir.

Eames lui envoya son plus beau sourire et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

**A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

_**Joe's Dinner :**_

Goren et Eames étaient assis à la table d'un petit restaurant à deux pas du 1 Police Plaza. L'endroit était décoré chaleureusement et coquettement.

Les murs étaient rouge bordeaux et de jolis cadres représentant NY donnaient un aspect un peu plus moderne à l'ensemble du restaurant. La moquette d'un noir profond s'accordait bien avec la décoration. Les lumières tamisées apportaient un petit air romantique et rassurant. C'était le genre d'endroit où on ne pouvait que se sentir en sécurité.

- Alors contente ? Cette affaire est enfin terminée ?

- Oui, il est évident que c'est un grand soulagement, j'ai cru que l'assassin resterait impuni et que Ross nous ferait la tête jusqu'à notre retraite s'amusa Alex.

- Ahh oui et maintenant nous sommes ici, dans ce petit restaurant, pour fêter notre augmentation.

- Une augmentation bien méritée Bobby.

Ils se souriaient un peu gênés, ne sachant pas trop quel sujet aborder.

_Allez Bobby, trouve un sujet de discussion_. _Ah oui je sais!_

- Alex ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu entrer dans la police ? C'est un milieux essentiellement masculin ?

- Je suis d'une famille de policier et je crois que j'ai toujours admiré ce métier étant petite. Et toi, comment va ta mère ?

- Elle va bien, ce n'est pas toujours évident mais il faut bien vivre avec elle et son état.

- Oui, c'est vrai et puis je crois que l'on fini par s'habituer, même à la pire des choses. Enfin cela dépend quoi, mais je pense que notre esprit se surpasse pour ne pas que l'on tombe dans la folie. Je ne suis pas psychologue mais…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Alex. Il faut continuer à vivre et ne pas laisser les mauvaises expériences et les traumatismes gâcher notre vie. Je suis d'accord.

Une jolie serveuse se dirigea vers eux.

- Je peux prendre votre commande ?

- Oui deux pizzas végétariennes annonça Bobby avec un joli sourire pour la demoiselle.

- Comme boissons ?

- Un verre de vin et un verre d'eau gazeuse.

- Bien merci.

La jeune fille les débarrassa de leur carte et s'éloigna.

- Elle est jolie cette petite là remarqua Alex. Tu lui as offert ton plus beau sourire.

- Uh.. Alex.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, je ferais de même avec un homme séduisant. On ne sort pas ensemble en plus?

Les pizzas étaient délicieuses avec pleins de légumes cuits à la perfection.

- C'est le genre de plat qui ne nous fait pas culpabiliser plaisanta Bobby. C'est une pizza mais avec que des légumes.

- Oui je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais c'est un peu comme les frites au four moins grasses et les hamburgers végétariens.

La soirée continua sur des sujets pas très accrocheurs mais la compagnie de l'autre suffisait à rendre le moment agréable.

A la sortie de l'établissement, Alex et Bobby marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture en silence.

_Décidément, c'est de plus en plus gênant pensa Alex_.

- Je te ramène à ton véhicule?

- Oui Alex, merci.

Le trajet resta silencieux excepté certains commentaires sur le trafic à NY.

- Voilà nous y sommes, la voiture de Bobby Goren plaisanta Alex. Passe une bonne nuit Bobby.

- Oui toi aussi Alex, repose-toi bien.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans la voiture à se fixer et se sourire.

_Non je ne peux pas l'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est réciproque ? Allez Bobby tu sais bien que les relations au travail ne sont pas idéal._

_Alex, arrête de te monter le bourrichon, c'est ton partenaire et rien d'autre. Tu ferais mieux de partir._

- Bon je crois que je vais y aller suggéra Alex. Je suis fatiguée et Dieu sait ce qui nous attend demain.

- Oui moi aussi je vais tout doucement me diriger vers mon appartement. Bonne nuit Alex.

C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent chacun de leur côté encore timides et incertains des sentiments de l'autre.

FIN.

Souhaitons bonne chance à Bobby et Alex.


End file.
